


Dance Until Morning

by FantasyPunchPunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Fae Hunk, Gremlin/Witch Pidge, Group chat, Lycan Keith, M/M, Mer/Siren Lance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Vampire Allura (Voltron), Zombie Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPunchPunk/pseuds/FantasyPunchPunk
Summary: rippedtide:first of all, ruderippedtide:second of all, this chat is supposed to be a safe and positive space for mythical creatures in the wake of the UnveilingnatureCANBEcandy:wait really? that's so sweet lance!thewreckoning:that's actually not a bad idearippedtide:thanks you guys!thewreckoning:actually can i add a couple people? they really need some positivenessrippedtide:yeah, of course! :)thewreckoningaddedlurkerandletmedieagainlurker:what the fuck





	1. Pidge is Terrifying, Nobody is Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unveiling: the revealing of mythical creatures to be among humans.
> 
> Various races have come together and signed a peace treaty, no lives will be taken unwillingly by any other or they will be subject to the laws of any peoples involved. Mythical races no longer have to hide and various systems have been set up to provide for their needs. Humans can no longer try to capture any mythical being or they will be subject to that race's punishments.
> 
> Magic and the Supernatural are real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYYY GUYYYYYS!! pls don't kill me for not updating my other stories, i'm actually planning an update spree real soon, so just be patient
> 
> Anyway, I was kinda waffling about putting this up then or now, but i was convinced by someone on Discord so here it is!
> 
> I know there are probably some HUGE similarities to other Voltron text fics, and I will put them in the inspired by thing once I actually remember the names to all of them because they were all equally amazing and inspiring and there's so many of them AHHH so please read those too, once i finally get the links up, you will not be disappointed. They read exactly like something the characters would say on the show in those situations, it's spectacular.
> 
> also, pls excuse any typos i'm real sleepy rn

_**rippedtide** _ **added _natureCANBEcandy_ and  _thewreckoning_ to  Creature Feature**

 **thewreckoning:** this is going to end in disaster

 **thewreckoning:** that's the only reason i'm participating in this, you know

 **rippedtide:** oh hush, pidgey-pie. this is gonna be awesome!

 **thewreckoning:** did you just call me _PiDgEy_ _PiE?!!?_

 **rippedtide:** hunk, buddy, you here?

 **natureCANBEcandy:** sure am, buddy, just in time for your demise

 **rippedtide:** ?

 **thewreckoning:** say goodbye to your selfies, McClain

 **rippedtide:** pIdGe?!?

 **thewreckoning:** nobody calls me a pastry and gets away with it

 **rippedtide:** ok i'm sorry I'M SORRY

 **rippedtide:** pls don't wipe them the last few took so long to get just right

 **thewreckoning:** then i'll only spare those

 **rippedtide:**   _nO THEY'RE ALL PRECIOUS TO ME SPARE THEM_

 **natureCANBEcandy:** why are we here again?

 **thewreckoning:** to torture lance?

 **rippedtide:** first of all, rude

 **rippedtide:** second of all, this chat is supposed to be a safe and positive space for mythical creatures in the wake of the Unveiling

 **natureCANBEcandy:** wait really? that's so sweet lance!

 **thewreckoning:** that's actually not a bad idea

 **rippedtide:** thanks you guys!

 **thewreckoning:** actually can i add a couple people? they really need some positiveness

 **rippedtide:** yeah, of course! :) 

 _**thewreckoning** _ **added _lurker_ and  _letmedieagain_ to  Creature Feature**

 **lurker:** what the fuck

 **letmedieagain:** Not a name I would have chosen for myself, but apt.

 **lurker:** pidge, what the fuck

 **lurker:** what is this

 **natureCANBEcandy:** hi new people! :D

 **letmedieagain:** Hello :)

 **lurker:** hi?

 **lurker:** pidge pls explain

 **thewreckoning:** calm down, Keith, it's just a group chat

 **lurker:** but why?? am  _I_ here???

 **letmedieagain:** Because you need to socialize.

 **thewreckoning:** because you need more friends

 **natureCANBEcandy:** wow i'm extremely impressed that was practically simultaneous

 **rippedtide:** *sniff sniff* is that...? a loner i smell??

 **lurker:** fuck off

 **rippedtide:** :) hello new frie-

 **letmedieagain:** Keith.

 **rippedtide:** wow ok try to be nice to somebody

 **natureCANBEcandy:** really lance? by calling them a loner?

 **thewreckoning:** i mean he's not wrong

 **letmedieagain:** Pidge.

 **lurker:** fuck you, pidge

 **letmedieagain:** okay i give up

 **thewreckoning:** oh wow he even lost his capitals

 **lurker:** victory

 **letmedieagain:** Moving on,

 **thewreckoning:** oh they're back

 **lurker:** punctuation too, damn

 **letmedieagain:** Judging by the name, this is a chat for mythical creatures?

 **rippedtide:** you are correct, morbidly named person!

 **lurker:** lmao

 **thewreckoning:** it's so accurate it hurts

 **rippedtide:** what what'd i say?

 **letmedieagain:**...How about we do introductions? Along with what we are?

 **natureCANBEcandy:** good idea! who's first?

 **thewreckoning:** i'll get mine out of the way since everybody knows me already

 **thewreckoning:** i'm Pidge, she/her they/them, and i'm half Greater Gremlin and half Nature Witch

 **rippedtide:** wait, WHAT

 **rippedtide:** since when were you half Nature Witch?

 **thewreckoning:** since i was old enough to dig in the dirt with my mom? lance, you didn't know?

 **rippedtide:** no! i knew you were a gremlin, though how you can be Greater when you're so smol is a mystery, but i didn't know you could do magic!

 **thewreckoning:** selfies

 **rippedtide:** i'm very sorry your Greatness please forgive this foolish soul

 **lurker:** what's this? do i smell...  _blackmail?_

 **rippedtide:** oh haha lurker go ahead and laugh at my suffering

 **lurker:** i will, thank you

 **thewreckoning:** what's that, Keith? i couldn't hear you over the sound of  _your private playlists_

 **lurker:** shit

 **lurker:** uh,,, i love you?

 **thewreckoning:** mhm why don't you introduce yourself next

 **lurker:** fffff _ine_

 **lurker:** my name is Keith, he/him, Lycan

 **natureCANBEcandy:** _that's_ why your username is lurker!

 **thewreckoning:** that and he constantly distances himself from everyone else

 **rippedtide:** pff, lone wolf

 **lurker:** Do  _NOT_

 **thewreckoning:** lance, that's actually a really insulting term to Lycans

 **rippedtide:** shit, i'm sorry!!!

 **rippedtide:** i'm so so sorry!!!

 **rippedtide:** and i wanted this to be a safe space for everyone, shit, i'm so sorry!

 **lurker:** i guess it's fine since you didn't know

 **lurker:** but lone animal wolves are usually isolated for a reason

 **lurker:** to call a Lycan that means you think there's something seriously wrong with them and you wish them death

 **lurker:** since wolves, animals and weres, are social creatures to want them alone is to want them to die

 **rippedtide:** oh deities, that's awful, i'm so sorry i said that!!

 **lurker:** like i said it's fine

 **rippedtide:** no it's not. dude, if i knew i never would have said that and even tho i didn't it still obviously bothered you so it's not okay.

 **rippedtide:** I sincerely apologize, Keith.

 **lurker:**... i forgive you, uh

 **lurker:** i don't know your actual name, wait, pidge said lance? right?

 **rippedtide:** yeah I'm Lance, he/him, and i'm half mer half siren

 **letmedieagain:** That explains your username.

 **rippedtide:** oh yeah, everyone can never get enough of The HarpoonsTM slicing through the waves~

 **thewreckoning:** ugh

 **natureCANBEcandy:** lance,,,

 **rippedtide:** don't worry, platonic aesthetic appreciation is also welcome ;)

 **lurker:** and now i can't stand you again

 **rippedtide:** hater's envy is also accepted ;P

 **natureCANBEcandy:** omds lance pls tone it down

 **rippedtide:** well if it's about  _toning_ -

 _**rippedtide** _ **has been Muted**

 **natureCANBEcandy:** wait what?

 **lurker:** that was an  _option??_

 **thewreckoning:** after a fashion

 **letmedieagain:** Pidge, bring him back.

 **thewreckoning:** _fine_

**_rippedtide_  has been Unmuted**

**rippedtide:** _SO R U D E_

 **thewreckoning:** well none of us are human, so

 **rippedtide:**...okay i'll forgive you for that vague song reference

 **thewreckoning:** i knew you would

 **rippedtide:** D:

 **natureCANBEcandy:** are we still doing intros?

 **letmedieagain:** I was wondering that, too.

 **rippedtide:** oh sorry guys

 **thewreckoning:** sorry

 **rippedtide:** who's going next?

 **natureCANBEcandy:** i guess i can?

 **letmedieagain:** Yeah, go ahead

 **natureCANBEcandy:** alright, hi guys! I'm Hunk, he/him, and i'm a Nature Fae

 **rippedtide:** and the brightest ray of goodness and light to shine down on all life on earth

 **thewreckoning:** this is truth

 **natureCANBEcandy:** aw guys <3

 **letmedieagain:** I guess that leaves me. My name is Shiro, I'm Keith's older brother, he/him, and I'm undead.

 **rippedtide:** OOOOH i get it now that's clever

 **rippedtide:** also still really morbid

 **rippedtide:** wait is that insensitive?

 **letmedieagain:** Nah, at least not to me.

 **lurker:** shiro's the most nihilistic person you'll ever meet

 **letmedieagain:** Probably

 **thewreckoning:** definitely

 **thewreckoning:** my brother thinks it's the most hilarious thing ever

 **letmedieagain:** How is Matt, by the way?

 **thewreckoning:** still nerding out over the flower that smells like you

 **natureCANBEcandy:** aw!

 **lurker:** it's not a good thing

 **rippedtide:** what why?

 **thewreckoning:** shiro's undead, remember?

 **natureCANBEcandy:** _ohhh_ i think i know what flower you're talking about now

 **natureCANBEcandy:** the carrion flower, right?

 **thewreckoning:** right. he's wigging out over all the scavenger beetles and flies that swarm the thing

 **rippedtide:** i'm sorry what?

 **lurker:** the flower smells like rotting flesh

 **rippedtide:** oh  _ew!_

 **rippedtide:** no offense, shiro

 **letmedieagain:** I smell like formaldehyde, so I have no idea what they're talking about.

 **letmedieagain:** But I'm glad Matt's enjoying himself.

 **thewreckoning:** only for another couple days

 **thewreckoning:** then he and his tech are once again subject to my tampering

 **letmedieagain:** R.I.P. Matt...

 **letmedieagain:** Unlike me.

 **rippedtide:** dlskfjae

 **natureCANBEcandy:** wOW

 **lurker:** i did warn you guys

 **natureCANBEcandy:** you did! i just wasn't expecting it so soon

 **lurker:** i'm honestly surprised he held out this long

 **letmedieagain:** Longer than I held on to life.

 **lurker:** shiro...

 **thewreckoning:** AHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mythical creature facts for this fic:
> 
> Sirens are very attractive and damn well know it. They aren't afraid to flaunt their beauty but will not hesitate to do some damage if someone tries to touch without their permission. Selfies, since they became popular, are now a Siren tradition. Don't fight them on this, they will win.
> 
> Gremlins and Greater Gremlins are two halves of a species coin. Gremlins tamper with and destroy technology, make it malfunction and dangerous for anyone using it, even themselves. Greater Gremlins tamper with and improve technology, make it surpass even the most advanced equipment with an easy-to-use interface anyone can use. Neither are technopaths, but their ways with technology are... on a supernatural level, of course.
> 
> More facts later on!
> 
> The characters of Voltron: Legendary Defender belong to Dreamworks and in no way are mine, I just wanted to borrow them for a bit.


	2. Humans are Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a day later...? I guess?

**rippedtide:** ugh i hate humans

 **rippedtide:** i thought the whole point of this Unveiling thing was so that we could go about our business in peace?

 **rippedtide:** fifteen (15) times, people swam out to my rock which is practically out in the middle of the ocean, from the beach, to ask if they could touch my tail or if i could give them a tour of the nearest reef

 **rippedtide:** and that's just the number of people who were actually decent enough to ask, the number of people who outright demanded or just stuck their sunscreen slathered skin all over my scales is unfortunately much higher

 **natureCANBEcandy:** oh dude that sucks

 **natureCANBEcandy:** at least with the reputation of the Fae people give me a wide berth whenever they come to gawk at me

 **thewreckoning:** whenever people see the tips of my fingers or my eyes, they always clutch their phones and bags closer to them like i'm just going to try to outright steal their tech

 **thewreckoning:** and even if i did, i would only do it to upgrade their shitty software, not break it

 **letmedieagain:** People just run away from me. Sometimes screaming.

 **rippedtide:** lucky

 **lurker:** i have the same problem as Lance during the later half of the waxing cycle, ever since the finer details of a shifter's limits and control became easily attainable knowledge

 **rippedtide:** omds u 2??!

 **lurker:** oh yeah

 **lurker:** and they go right for the ears too, like fuck you, you're not Kagome and i'm sure as hell not InuYasha

 **thewreckoning:** weeb

 **lurker:** says the Gremlin who keeps all the episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist and Brotherhood along with all the movies playing in the background  _in canonical order_ while tinkering with their tech

 **rippedtide:** i wanna say busted but i'm afraid for my selfies

 **thewreckoning:** wisely so

 **natureCANBEcandy:** oh i love that anime!

 **natureCANBEcandy:** sorry a couple of Imps were trying to steal some of my honeysuckle

 **rippedtide:** you gave some to them, didn't you?

 **natureCANBEcandy:** for weasel-like beings with needle sharp teeth, they have surprisingly effective puppy-dog eyes

 **rippedtide:** hunk, you are sweeter than honey, buddy

 **natureCANBEcandy:** aw! i love you too, lance <3

 **thewreckoning:** but lance, how'd you get the more pushy humans to go away this time? i know you've been trying increasingly intimidating things

 **lurker:** this should be entertaining

 **rippedtide:** it was actually kind of disappointing

 **rippedtide:** you know how the main difference between Mers and Sirens are their eyes, right? Mers' are rounded, Sirens' are slitted

 **lurker:** i... actually didn't know that

 **letmedieagain:** That's actually really interesting! Is it okay to ask why that is, or is it just a defining characteristic?

 **thewreckoning:** it has to do with the conditions they hunt in, right? i can't quite remember, Gremlins' are slit to filter out light and help us focus in on things when we're working on a microscopic scale

 **natureCANBEcandy:** i think it's the hunting  _and_ the light things. i know mine are slit because they're a defining characteristic. apparently a while back, slit eyes were more attractive because it was easier to tell if they weren't human

 **rippedtide:** yup, it's hunting and light. Mers hunt in the trenches and Sirens looked for prey near the surface

 **rippedtide:** before the Unveil, anyway

 **rippedtide:** now everybody just goes wherever they like

 **rippedtide:** that's a good thing in all this i guess

 **rippedtide:** but anyway, i'm both so i can constrict my round pupils into slits whenever i want

 **rippedtide:** and so this one guy who had the nerve to try to backhand compliment me  _while feeling up my tail_ got the shock of his life when the eyes he had just comended me for for being so human-like for an animal narrowed into slits while i hissed really loud at him

 **thewreckoning:** oeisfjsdjbf

 **letmedieagain:** A true inspiration

 **lurker:** my respect for you just went up so much right now

 **natureCANBEcandy:** what'd he do then??

 **rippedtide:** made a sound somewhere in a dolphin's range and swam the fastest i'd ever seen a human go in the water back to shore

 **rippedtide:** oddly enough, i didn't have  _any_ more disturbances after that, wonder why?

 **thewreckoning:** look out guys we've got a badass here

 **rippedtide:** excuse you, when i actually have one it is  _fantastic_

 **thewreckoning:** _aaand_ he's back

 **lurker:** sigh it was good while it lasted

 **natureCANBEcandy:** just be glad you guys don't have to deal with his fish puns

 **thewreckoning:** hUNK NO

 **lurker:** NO DON'T-

 **rippedtide:** OwO did someone say fish puns?

 **letmedieagain:** Did someone say puns?

 **lurker:** oh gods and goddesses no

 **thewreckoning:** hunk  _whyyyy_

 **natureCANBEcandy:** dear deities what have i done

 **rippedtide:** i think i'm HERRING some negativity here

 **letmedieagain:** Oh, I don't know... I TROUT it was fond exasperastion.

 **natureCANBEcandy:** shiro, not you too

 **lurker:** kill me now, and don't bring me back shiro

 **letmedieagain:** Like I would zomBE cruel enough to do that.

 **rippedtide:** ooh, morbidity and puns all in one, nice

 **letmedieagain:** Thank you.

 **thewreckoning:** i will shut down this chat permanently

 **rippedtide:** no you won't pidge you told me you love this chat

 **thewreckoning:** you have no proof

 **rippedtide:** beach, i got receipts 

 **thewreckoning:** STOP THAT and like i said, you have no proof

 **rippedtide:** wait...

**rippedtide:** _pIDGE YOU DELETED MY RECEIPTS?!?!_

**thewreckoning:** all things digital are susceptible to my whims

 **natureCANBEcandy:** you know you scare me sometimes, pidge

 **thewreckoning:** then i'm doing my job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll put up the last chapter that I have ready tomorrow, because i'm ready to pass out, IN THE MEANTIME-
> 
> Some lore, please enjoy:
> 
> Yup, in this world Sirens eat humans! Or they did, before the Unveil. Mers prefer deep sea fish and seclusion due to their less violence inclined biology and to avoid confrontation with humans.
> 
> Lycans can shift at will, it's not tied to the lunar cycle, however their default form is. If they choose to spend a majority of their time as a human, some wolf characteristics, like ears, eyes, tail, claws, will take over gradually when the moon waxes until they must spend at least an entire day during the full moon as a complete wolf. The full moon lasts three days, so they can choose which day they turn completely but the longer they hold off on it the more painful it is. If they choose to spend a majority of their time as a wolf, they gradually revert back to human on the full moon and must spend an entire day as a biped.
> 
> Also, I am guilty of loving puns. However, I suck at coming up with them when put on the spot so I had a good ol' time when I found this site called Punpedia, which is, as you may have guessed, an encyclopedia of puns. I love the internet.
> 
> The characters of Voltron: Legendary Defender belong to Dreamworks and in no way are mine, I just wanted to borrow them for a bit.


	3. Enter The Undead Princess!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more days later...

**lurker:** and even tho their teeth are rounded their bite force is 1821 psi

 **lurker:** that's enough to crush a human skull one hundred and twenty one times over!

 **thewreckoning:** metal

 **rippedtide:** what's nine plus ten?

 **natureCANBEcandy:** uhhh...  _twenty one?_

 **lurker:** no, it's nineteen

 **thewreckoning:** ignore them, Keith, they're being memeing shits

 **lurker:** what's memeing

 **rippedtide:** _dID YOU JUST SAY WHAT IS MEMEING?!!_

 **letmedieagain:** Hey, you guys

 **natureCANBEcandy:** hi shiro!!

 **thewreckoning:** the dead guy's here! now it's a party

 **lurker:** sup loser

 **rippedtide:** _TO MEME IS THE EPITOME OF COMEDIC ENLIGHTENMENT-_ oh hi shiro!

 **letmedieagain:**  Oh good, you're here, Lance. I wanted to ask you something.

 **rippedtide:** what is it?

 **letmedieagain:** I know you've mentioned you're half Siren a bunch of times, but it just occurred to me that I have a friend who is also half Siren who's been lamenting about not having anyone to talk to about it.

 **rippedtide:** _go on_

 **lurker:** wait, shiro since when do you have friends other than the people on here?

 **letmedieagain:** I don't know... since I started socializing more than you?

 **thewreckoning:** so since always

 **lurker:** understandable have a nice day

 **rippedtide:** i thought you didn't know what a meme was??

 **lurker:** pidge told me that was a regular joke?

 **rippedtide:** pidge i thought you _hated_ memes

 **thewreckoning:** the boy needed some pop culture  _somehow_

 **natureCANBEcandy:** guys what about shiro's question?

 **rippedtide:** oh right, sorry, so what about your friend?

 **letmedieagain:** It's cool, but thank you for that, Hunk.

 **letmedieagain:** Anyway, I was telling her about this chat and she seemed really interested since the only person she can talk to about mythical creature stuff other than this online group she and I are apart of is her Uncle

 **letmedieagain:** So I was wondering if it would be okay to add her here?

 **rippedtide:** dude, of course! everybody's welcome

 **letmedieagain:** Awesome! I'll add her now.

 _**letmedieagain**_ **added _deadlygorgeous_ to  Creature Feature**

 **deadlygorgeous:** Hello, everyone! My name is Allura.

 **natureCANBEcandy:** hi allura!

 **thewreckoning:** hey allura

 **lurker:** hi

 **rippedtide:** welcome to the group, allura!

 **deadlygorgeous:** Oh my, you're all so friendly!

 **letmedieagain:** Guys, how about we do our introductions again so she knows who we are?

 **letmedieagain:** I'll go first. Allura, if you haven't guessed, this is Shiro. And you already know I'm a zombie.

 **deadlygorgeous:** Yes, your vernacular gave you away, I'm afraid.

 **natureCANBEcandy:** ooh, vernacular, so fancy

 **natureCANBEcandy:** i'll go next, i'm Hunk and i'm a Nature Fae, he/him

 **thewreckoning:** i'm Pidge, she/her they/them, i am they today and i'm half Greater Gremlin half Nature Witch

 **deadlygorgeous:** It's wonderful to meet you both!

 **rippedtide:** and i'm Lance! Mer and Siren extraordinaire! he/him

 **deadlygorgeous:** Oh, you're Lance! Shiro's told me a bit about you, I hope you don't mind?

 **rippedtide:** not at all, it's a pleasure to talk with a fellow Siren

 **deadlygorgeous:** Indeed it is! :D

 **thewreckoning:** wait, someone's missing here...

 **rippedtide:** Keith! stop embodying your username and get out here!

 **lurker:** i was driving

 **deadlygorgeous:** Road safety comes first, we completely understand.

 **lurker:** oh the new person, right sorry

 **lurker:** i'm Keith, he/him, and i'm Lycan

 **deadlygorgeous:** Wait, Keith, as in Shiro's little brother Keith?

 **lurker:** unfortunately

 **letmedieagain:** Love you, too, lil' bro

 **deadlygorgeous:** Oh, it's a delight to finally meet you! Shiro talks about you so much!

 **lurker:** what no what did he say

 **letmedieagain:** Nothing too bad, don't worry

 **deadlygorgeous:** He sent me a few pictures of your tail chasing phase when you were younger, you were so cute!

 **lurker:** w _HAT_

 **thewreckoning:** AHAHAHA

 **natureCANBEcandy:** aw tiny keith!

 **rippedtide:** dsjhfa;e i need to see these pictures

 **lurker:** n _O_ allura don't pls

 **deadlygorgeous:** I won't, don't worry.

 **letmedieagain:** If you won't, I will.

 **lurker:** SHIRO

 **rippedtide:** DO IT

 **lurker:** SHUT UP LANCE

 **letmedieagain:** (Image Sent)

 **natureCANBEcandy:** AWWWW

 **thewreckoning:** surprisingly less vicious of an expression than i was expecting

 **rippedtide:** you're so?? fluffy??

 **lurker:** you're a dead man, shiro

 **letmedieagain:** Already am, Keith

 **deadlygorgeous:** Well, if you're going to send them at least send my favorite

 **lurker:** allura?! i thought you were on my side!

 **deadlygorgeous:** I'm sorry, Keith, but you really are adorable

 **lurker:** shiro do nOT

 **letmedieagain:** Already did it

 **letmedieagain:** (Image Sent)

 **deadlygorgeous:** See! He's gotten the tail!

 **thewreckoning:** allura is officially my favorite person now

 **lurker:** of course she is

 **natureCANBEcandy:** IT'S SO CUTE I'M GONNA COMBUST

 **rippedtide:** i don't know how to handle this??

 **letmedieagain:** That was the moment just before he realized he was attached  _to_ the taiywuhdao ufawieyfgoa ieufawerbgfp QW

 **thewreckoning:** oh shiro's dead

 **deadlygorgeous:** Again

 **thewreckoning:** his username has been fulfilled

 **natureCANBEcandy:** oh my god is he gonna be okay?

 **rippedtide:** yah he's fine he's just dead

 **deadlygorgeous:** Well then! In this brief interlude, allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Allura, I go by she/her, and I am half Siren, half Vampire.

 **natureCANBEcandy:** oh wow!

 **rippedtide:** i'm calling it now you're an absolute babe

 **deadlygorgeous:** If you mean attractive, then I am frequently told that I am, yes.

 **rippedtide:** knew it

 **thewreckoning:** may i ask... um...

 **deadlygorgeous:** How I was turned?

 **thewreckoning:** yah it's just, it's so unusual to hear about an aquatic creature being affected by one of the viral creature strains

 **thewreckoning:** of course if you're not comfortable with it then just completely ignore me, i'm too curious for my own good sometimes

 **deadlygorgeous:** No, it's quite alright!

 **deadlygorgeous:** As a matter of fact, I was fortunate for my turning to not be traumatic at all. It was arranged long ago by my Father, May Atargatis swim alongside him, and my Uncle Coran to save my life, actually.

 **rippedtide:** what!

 **thewreckoning:** whoa...

 **natureCANBEcandy:** is it appropriate to be eating popcorn rn? because i already had it before you started but now i feel like i should have it 'cause it sounds like it's gonna be good

 **deadlygorgeous:** It is a very interesting story, so I don't blame you, Hunk. Go right ahead and enjoy your popcorn.

 **natureCANBEcandy:** cool thanks, i just didn't want to be rude, even tho you can't see me, i still would've felt rude if i didn't ask

 **deadlygorgeous:** That is very thoughtful of you! I appreciate it

 **rippedtide:** hunk once again proving to us all that he is a precious treasure

 **thewreckoning:** oh yeah definitely

 **deadlygorgeous:** I agree!

 **natureCANBEcandy:** aw guys!

 **lurker:** i haven't even met him but i know he must be protected at all costs

 **natureCANBEcandy:** oh gosh not you too keith

 **natureCANBEcandy:** wait keith!

 **thewreckoning:** ayyyy look who's back from being a murderer!

 **lurker:**...what

 **rippedtide:** is shiro finally at peace?

 **lurker:** oh, yeah actually

 **rippedtide:** WHAT

 **natureCANBEcandy:** what?!?!

 **lurker:** pidge, guess who came by while i was trying to bury shiro unalive

 **rippedtide:** W _HAT_

 **deadlygorgeous:** Oh, how fun!

 **rippedtide:** ALLURA  _WHAT_

 **thewreckoning:** tell that piece of garbage he can stay right there

 **lurker:** he's in a deep trance right now but i'll tell him when he's out

 **natureCANBEcandy:** wait what's going on now i'm lost

 **lurker:** pidge's brother came by while i was angrily burying shiro and offered to refresh his animation since he was already half underground by then

 **lurker:** shiro said yeah since his arm's been bothering him lately

 **natureCANBEcandy:** oh okay. what's wrong with his arm tho?

 **lurker:** bone

 **thewreckoning:** it's all bone so sometimes he has difficulty moving it

 **rippedtide:** dude, that sounds so badass!

 **lurker:** he throws it at me sometimes

 **rippedtide:** easrdtfygvhbj

 **natureCANBEcandy:** omds what??

 **thewreckoning:** lmao i've seen that!!

 **lurker:** i make sure he regrets it by stealing it tho

 **thewreckoning:** i've seen that too! didn't you bury it one time?

 **natureCANBEcandy:**?!?

 **lurker:** yup, it dug itself out tho, that was disappointing

 **deadlygorgeous:** I love this story! For some strange reason, Shiro never told me about it, I wonder why? ;)

 **rippedtide:** wait allura!! weren't you telling us about how you were turned?

 **deadlygorgeous:** Oh, I was, wasn't I? I got completely enthralled with the gossip.

 **deadlygorgeous:** Well! I was originally full Siren, as you might have guessed, as was my Father, but Uncle Coran is part Sluagh and part Vampire.

 **lurker:** wait, what's a Sluagh?

 **deadlygorgeous:** A Sluagh has origins in both Ireland and Scotland, but basically they are forever wandering spirits of sinners who come for the souls of the recently dead.

 **lurker:**...

 **thewreckoning:**...

 **rippedtide:**...

 **natureCANBEcandy:**...

 **deadlygorgeous:** Now, I know what you might be thinking, and while most Sluaghs do take a shine to eating these souls, there are those who choose to guide them to the afterlife. My Uncle is one such Sluagh.

 **natureCANBEcandy:** oh thank goodness

 **thewreckoning:** i can kinda guess how he got turned

 **deadlygorgeous:** Yes, it's very easy to mistake a Vampire for a recently dead person, and the one he happened upon and tried to help did not take kindly to having his soul almost removed.

 **lurker:** yikes

 **rippedtide:** poor coran

 **deadlygorgeous:** It's quite alright! He says he actually prefers it to before, he's a lot stronger now.

 **deadlygorgeous:** Anyway, at the time, there was a very lethal sickness going around that only affected Sirens. When medical science improved later on it was discovered that it was actually a recessive birth defect similar to albinism in that it weakened the immune system, but to a fatal degree, and it turned hair white, but it left the eyes alone.

 **rippedtide:** wait, you're talking about Sap! mi mamá told me about it, how it sapped you of life and color

 **deadlygorgeous:** Yes, that is what it was commonly referred to as.

 **rippedtide:** she said it hasn't been around for thousands of years tho

 **deadlygorgeous:** Ten thousand, to be exact.

 **rippedtide:**!!! you were around then??

 **deadlygorgeous:** I was one of the afflicted.

 **natureCANBEcandy:** oh my deities

 **thewreckoning:**!!

 **lurker:** so that's why it was arranged for you to be turned? (i scrolled up)

 **deadlygorgeous:** Yes. The Sap's physical characteristics only show up later in life and by the time my hair had fully turned white I was in a fairly serious condition and my Father was desperate,

 **deadlygorgeous:** So he went to the kind Sluagh-Vamp that he befriended when he saw the great lengths he went through to make sure my Mother passed on in peace.

 **deadlygorgeous:** My Father pleaded with Coran to turn me, even offering scales from his own tail, and of course Coran would hear none of it. He did warn him that if he did do this, it would be a very long time before I would be able to see my Mother or him in the afterlife.

 **deadlygorgeous:** My Father and I had talked this over when I was awake and lucid before we had even sought Coran out, so we had already accepted what would happen because of this. He only had Coran promise to look after me once he was gone, I later learned.

 **deadlygorgeous:** The turning bite was excruciating, but with it came a slow relief from the Sap and for the first time in a long time I could finally take a full deep breath, ironically, once I was dead and no longer needed them.

 **thewreckoning:** wow so... what happened then?

 **deadlygorgeous:** Well... then I learned to be half Vampire from Coran. As you might know, newly turned Vampires can be very dangerous until they have a firm hold on their new urges and abilities, so it was only safe for me to be around Coran.

 **deadlygorgeous:** Luckily, Coran is an excellent teacher, so it wasn't long before I could see my Father again.

 **rippedtide:** that's great! so you did get to see him again

 **deadlygorgeous:** Yes! Our pod was just Father, Mother, and I, so I was very glad to see him again.

 **deadlygorgeous:** We visited him every day from then on and Coran became a new part of th pod almost, I... I think Father wanted that to happen so that after...

 **deadlygorgeous:** Well, um, Sirens are fairly long-lived but not nearly so long as the never-ending agelessness that Vampires have.

 **deadlygorgeous:** Coran and I stayed by his side continuously during his later years and he... He went to join Mother nine thousand, seven hundred and eighty years ago.

 **rippedtide:** oh allura... My Heart Sings Sorrowfully

 **rippedtide:** that looks really weird in english...

 **deadlygorgeous:** No, no! It... it's the first time I've gotten those words from another Siren since his death, so even over text, I'm touched! :,) Thank you.

 **natureCANBEcandy:** what does that mean? my heart sings sorrowfully

 **deadlygorgeous:** I don't know if it's changed at all, but those words are part of a beautiful Siren song about grieving loss. It's sung by the grievers themselves and anyone who would happen to swim by if they hear it. It's a mourning rite. The song lasts about three days.

 **rippedtide:** the song is only about 11 hours long now but yeah

 **rippedtide:** the beginning of the song, My Heart Sings Sorrowfully, is used the same as like, "my condolences" or "i'm sorry for your loss"

 **natureCANBEcandy:** hey allura?

 **deadlygorgeous:** Yes?

 **natureCANBEcandy:** would it be insensitive for me to say it to you too even tho i'm not a Siren?

 **deadlygorgeous:** Oh, Hunk, I... Not at all! :,)

 **natureCANBEcandy:** My Heart Sings Sorrowfully

 **thewreckoning:** My Heart Sings Sorrowfully

 **lurker:** My Heart Sings Sorrowfully

 **deadlygorgeous:** Oh my... Thank you all so much! :,D

 **rippedtide:** :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did research on hippos for a Fantasy AU text fic, what,,, what is my life
> 
> so yeah, what Keith said about hippos here is actually true, they are truly metal
> 
> Anyway! More Siren facts~
> 
> Sirens are social creatures. Compared to Mers who would have no problem going their whole lives without interacting with another soul but pleasantly surprised if they did, Sirens are the clingy little sibling constantly up under any older family's arms. They travel in pods of their closest friends and family, and occasionally with any other pods they might happen across if they're going in the same direction. They bond with both singing, and hunting, and hunting with song. A lone Siren is a very very depressed and possibly suicidal Siren.
> 
> Lance, as a half Siren half Mer, loves spending time with his very large family very much, but every so often slips away to his own secluded rock for a nice solitary tan, but he knows other half Sirens might be a lot more dependent on company than he is, and is happy to spend time with them too.
> 
> Sap is a fictional Siren disease that I came up with to describe why Allura's hair is white, so do not worry, my aquatic-inclined friends.
> 
> Also, i h a d t o d o m a t h f o r t h i s, i hate math very much but i like a small degree of realism, so
> 
> This is my last ready-made chapter so updates from now on will be very sparse as this is one of my stress-relief fics that I write only when inspiration hits, but this is really easy to write for so it probably won't be as long as a wait as say, My Love, Your Heart, or the My Hero series. If you do have any questions or want to scream at me in excitement, visit my tumblr https://fantasypunchpunk.tumblr.com/
> 
> I do not know how to put it as a link, forgive my incompetence.
> 
> The characters of Voltron: Legendary Defender belong to Dreamworks and in no way are mine, I just wanted to borrow them for a bit.


	4. Enter the Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my novels are killing me y'all let me indulge myself in my fics... *pitiful coughing*
> 
> send caffeine...!
> 
> edit: someone asked for a list of usernames (which i really should have thought to put up earlier, i'm so sorry you guys), so here you go!
> 
>  **rippedtide** = Lance (Mer/Siren)
> 
>  **thewreckoning** = Pidge (Greater Gremlin/Nature Witch)
> 
>  **natureCANBEcandy** = Hunk (Nature Fae)
> 
>  **lurker** = Keith (Lycan)
> 
>  **letmedieagain** = Shiro (Undead/"Zombie")
> 
>  **deadlygorgeous** = Allura (Siren/Vampire)

**letmedieagain:** My Heart Sings Sorrowfully for you, Allura.

 **deadlygorgeous:** Shiro! Are you done with your... reanimation, I think it was?

 **letmedieagain:** Yeah, sorry for just disappearing.

 **deadlygorgeous:** Not at all! Making sure you stay in one piece is much more important.

 **letmedieagain:** Still... I scrolled up to catch up, I hope that's okay. You never mentioned anything beyond Coran being the one who turned you with permission and that you live with him.

 **deadlygorgeous:** That's perfectly fine. I never mentioned it before because you never asked, that's all. I don't think anyone's asked before this actually.

 **letmedieagain:** Yeah, sorry. I don't know about Lance and Hunk much yet, but Pidge is definitely curious to a fault. And Keith can definitely be pretty nosy if he's of a mind to be.

 **deadlygorgeous:** Nothing to be sorry for. It was nice to talk about it.

 **letmedieagain:** Then inviting you here was a good thing?

 **deadlygorgeous:** Most assuredly.

 **letmedieagain:** I'm glad.

 **deadlygorgeous:** I was especially glad to be here for the unveiling of young Keith's baby photos!

 **letmedieagain:** Pff, yeah. He's still pissed at me about that.

 **deadlygorgeous:** Speaking of, where is he? And the others?

 **letmedieagain:** Keith left for work earlier, actually. And Pidge is always online, she's probably lurking instead of Keith today.

 **thewreckoning:** am not! i'm trying to code something so i haven't had the chance to reply yet!

 **deadlygorgeous:** Hello, Pidge!

 **thewreckoning:** hi allura :)

 **deadlygorgeous:** But Keith is at his job, correct? What is it that he does?

 **letmedieagain:** He works at the autobody shop in the nearest town. It's quite a commute from the cabin but he gets free access to tools to fix up his bike when he needs them.

 **thewreckoning:** i don't know why he just doesn't use mine

 **letmedieagain:** You know why.

 **thewreckoning:** _he_ knows that nitro booster would be ridiculously cool if he would let me install it!

 **letmedieagain:** Leave his bike alone, Pidge.

 **thewreckoning:** fine

 **rippedtide:** keith has a bike?! man, i've always wanted to ride one, but no one brings theirs to the beach so i can't charm them into letting me ride it

 **rippedtide:** 'cuz i can charm anyone into giving me a ride ;)

 **thewreckoning:** IM CHOKING

 **deadlygorgeous:** Does this mean you want to charm Keith into giving you a ride?

**letmedieagain:** _Haha!_

**rippedtide:** what no! that's not

 **rippedtide:** i just meant i've never ridden a bike before!

 **rippedtide:** like, does it require a certain level of leg coordination, or?

 **thewreckoning:** wait, what do you mean?

 **rippedtide:** you know, to pedal!

 **thewreckoning:** omds

 **letmedieagain:** Lance, Keith owns a motorbike.

 **rippedtide:** a motor...?

 **rippedtide:** oh the really loud ones!

**thewreckoning:** _really loud ones_

**rippedtide:** those are so cool! i want to ride one of those even more than the other kind!!

 **rippedtide:** do you think Keith would let me if i asked him?

 **letmedieagain:** I'll talk to him about it, but no guarantees. He's very protective of her.

 **rippedtide:**!! thank you shiro  <3

 **rippedtide:** wait, her?

 **thewreckoning:** keith's bike's name is Red and she's a sophisticated lady

 **thewreckoning:** or that's what he tells me when he says i can't make any mods to it

 **rippedtide:** that's actually kinda cute

 **deadlygorgeous:** Really, Lance? In front of my salad?

 **letmedieagain:** sdjugfoawig

 **thewreckoning:** slayed by the vampire

 **rippedtide:** honestly, i'm too happy about there being another memer to really be offended rn

 **deadlygorgeous:** oh worm?

 **rippedtide:** kumjyrdtf

 **thewreckoning:** jhyftdfoi

 **letmedieagain:** dhfahdehfa

 **thewreckoning:** oh wait i just got a text from hunk

 **rippedtide:** the smol one has been  _Blessed TM_

_**rippedtide** _ **has been Muted**

**letmedieagain:** Pidge.

 **thewreckoning:** i warned him! he's lucky i'm not erasing his selfies rn

 **thewreckoning:** and i'm not reading your texts until i read hunk's, lance, so stop spamming me

 **thewreckoning:** so hunk says something's wrong with his router, so i'm gonna go over there and fix it...

 **thewreckoning:** i will, lance, don't worry... oH MY DEITIES U R SO ANNOYING,  _FINE_

_**rippedtide** _ **has been Unmuted**

**rippedtide:** _the party don't start 'till i walk in_

**rippedtide:** but seriously pidge, you must tell him

 **thewreckoning:** i know, lance

 **rippedtide:** he needs to know

 **thewreckoning:** i know, lance

 **rippedtide:**... did you just...

 **thewreckoning:** i will confirm nor deny nothing

 **deadlygorgeous:** Now, I know the two of you must be talking about Hunk, but what must he know?

 **rippedtide:** that he is too precious for this world and i love him very much

 **thewreckoning:** we know, lance

 **rippedtide:** i kNEW IT!!

 **thewreckoning:** whoops gotta go fix hunk's internet bye

 **rippedtide:** you can run, pidgey. but you'll never escape  _the memes_

 **deadlygorgeous:** You make it sound so sinister.

 **rippedtide:** ah, but is there anything  _more_ sinister than obscure yet somehow relatable jokes?

 **deadlygorgeous:** Point.

 **letmedieagain:** Point.

 **letmedieagain:** Oh, hey Lance? Can I add Pidge's brother to the chat?

 **letmedieagain:** He's being an annoying shit and reading over my shoulder right now.

 **rippedtide:** d-... did shiro just swear?

 **deadlygorgeous:** I can't believe it, but I do believe he just did.

 **letmedieagain:** It's really not that rare of an occurrence. I don't know why  _you're_ so surprised, Allura.

 **deadlygorgeous:** Yes, I've heard you  _swear_ , but never swear  _at_ someone. It is surprising!

 **letmedieagain:** Matt deserves to be sworn at.

 **rippedtide:** okay, now you  _have_ to add the guy

**letmedieagain:** _SIGH_

_**letmedieagain** _ **added _botanissedbitch_ to Creature Feature**

**botanissedbitch:** i love when you give me lovestruck sighs

 **letmedieagain:** Oh, I'll give you some-kind-of-struck sighs.

 **botanissedbitch:** kinky

 **rippedtide:** ewuihgbgwar

 **deadlygorgeous:** I feel as if I should look away from my screen, should we give you two a moment?

 **letmedieagain:** Don't you dare leave me alone with him.

 **letmedieagain:**...Guys???

**botanissedbitch:** _well since we're alone..._

**rippedtide:** NO DON'T i see those suggestive ellipses, we're still here! or at least i am

 **deadlygorgeous:** I am as well and I also would not like to witness what might've been said after those really suggestive ellipses.

 **botanissedbitch:** i was just gonna do a deg deg face

 **letmedieagain:** Sure you were.

 **letmedieagain:** And my name's Felicia, so you can say bye to me right now.

 **rippedtide:** foijghwo

 **deadlygorgeous:** pwoqjihfcnwew

 **botanissedbitch:** D:

 **botanissedbitch:** shiro how could you

 **letmedieagain:** *Felicia

 **lurker:** why are there vines with hissing flowers creeping around our garage?

 **botanissedbitch:** shit did you open it?

 **lurker:** yeah...?

 **botanissedbitch:** fuck don't touch anything they're poisonous i'll be right there

 **rippedtide:** um...?

 **deadlygorgeous:** Is everything alright?

 **deadlygorgeous:** Shiro?

 **letmedieagain:** sorry give me a second

 **rippedtide:** no caps...

 **deadlygorgeous:** Oh dear...

 **letmedieagain:** We're alright. Everybody's fine.

 **rippedtide:** what happened?

 **letmedieagain:** Matt had some samples of poisonous crawlers in the garage that apparently aren't supposed to be exposed to sunlight or they'll turn aggressive.

 **lurker:** and then i got home and went to put my bike away like i do EVERY DAY and just barely dodged whatever they spit at the last second cuz it hissed at me a millisecond before

 **rippedtide:** shit

 **lurker:** yeah

 **letmedieagain:** Matt is such a dumbass, I swear to the gods.

 **letmedieagain:** I told him to put all that stuff in our shed.

 **lurker:** we have a shed?

 **letmedieagain:** Yeah??

 **lurker:** why tho? like, what's in it?

 **lurker:** where even is it?

 **letmedieagain:** It's behind that one tree!

 **lurker:** what tree???

 **letmedieagain:** The one that looks like a creepy hook!

 **lurker:** omds shiro, when you say  _shed_ , do you mean that sad lean-to of rotten boards that that family of skunks moved into??

 **letmedieagain:**...I'll be right back.

 **lurker:** ten bucks says he's redoing matt's tombstone:

 **lurker:** here lies matt, a stinky-ass motherfucker

**rippedtide:** _um..._

**deadlygorgeous:** He has a tombstone for Matt?

 **lurker:** it sounds creepy because it is

 **lurker:** he says since he's likely to not ever die he gets to be the one to engrave our tombstones

**rippedtide:** _our???_

**lurker:** he does it for everyone he's close to

 **deadlygorgeous:** Aw!

 **lurker:** i know for a fact that mine says: here lies lassie with lassie crossed out and keith half-heartedly scratched in

 **rippedtide:** owqifjsfnwoe

 **rippedtide:** do you actually  _look_ like lassie??

 **rippedtide:** i mean, i know we saw baby pictures but maybe your coat lightened?

 **lurker:** _ **no**_ i do not look like fucking lassie

 **lurker:** (Image Sent)

 **lurker:** this is me last run

 **deadlygorgeous:** Oh, that's beautiful, Keith!

 **deadlygorgeous:** Did you take this picture?

 **lurker:** no shiro did, with some coaching

 **rippedtide:**...

 **rippedtide:** okay but what filter is this?

 **lurker:**?

 **rippedtide:** you look all... glowy and phosphorescent, and i know part of that is the moon behind you but i need to know what filter that is so i can take a selfie with it _immediately._

 **lurker:** oh that's just my fur actually, it looks like that sometimes

 **rippedtide:**...

 **rippedtide:** your hair... just  _does_ that...

 **lurker:** i guess my hair does that too...?

 **rippedtide:** okay so what conditioner do you use?

 **lurker:** what's conditioner?

 **lurker:** lance?

 **deadlygorgeous:** I believe he has frustrated himself into leaving.

 **lurker:**???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Behold the deg deg, or the Lenny face, in all its glory. Quake at its suggestive might.
> 
> lmao Keith: what's conditioner?
> 
> Lance, silently: omFG
> 
> If you have any questions or want to scream at me in excitement, visit my tumblr https://fantasypunchpunk.tumblr.com/
> 
> The characters of Voltron: Legendary Defender belong to Dreamworks and in no way are mine, I just wanted to borrow them for a bit.


End file.
